Forgotten by my happy ending
by Gothica13
Summary: Raven has been hurting herself, and it's not like one of those stories, this one is more into character, and it shows some people can be supported even if they don't know it theirselfs. WARNING:has terra in it. RaeBB, music by Avril Lavigne.
1. ch I

WELL, RAVEN HAS BEEN FEELING MISERABLE, AND NO ONE CAN HELP HER, SO SHE TAKES A KNIFE FROM THE KITCHEN AND...........  
  
She woke up, Raven, woke up at 1:04 a.m. in the morning. For the past two months she has been feeling depress, with Terra and all, and then there's her father, the team, the stress of not having Beast Boy, and trying so hard not to show emotions, or she'll make something explode.  
  
For the past two months she has been hurting herself. But unlike some stories this story is more unique then you thing, she hasn't just been cutting herself, she has been writing on her skin. Taking the knife and drawing, writing poems, or just writing a personal note. She has been doing this all over her arms, back, stomach, and chest (On her breast). She wants to stop but every time she sees Terra and Beast Boy, or getting a vibe from her father, she just runs to the kitchen and makes blood come out.  
  
So she got up, 'Not again,' she thought. She went downstairs and got to the kitchen, took out a 13-in knife and ran back upstairs, took her clothes off, and out on some candles.  
  
"'Dear Lord, please forgive me, of what I am about to do. If you want me to stop, please, please find a way to make me stop. I pray to you in spite of my father, Trigon. And ask for your forgiveness, amen.'" And she took the knife and search for a spot on her stomach.  
  
She cut herself, and on her skin she had so many markings, pictures of Beast Boy and her mother, poems that say 'I an not alone, just no one is around me' and personal notes that say 'pick up bread, milk, chips ahoy, and herbal tea'. This time she made a raven, that was flying away, and she put down on her skin 'finding its way.' And smiled.  
  
She was depress and didn't know what to do, oh sure she liked the Titans, in fact if it weren't for the Titans she be dead by now, but still she was miserable.  
  
"I have to stop doing this, this is nuts." But she found it's easier to say it, then do it. "That's it I have had enough with Terra (Stabs her left arm) she's a fkin' son of a bitch (Stabs her right arm) and I can't stand to see her with Beast Boy (Pokes her stomach) and all of the crap I have to take (Cuts her chest) 'oh I like the way you think Beast Boy' (Scratches her back)" all the blood came rushing down her. She didn't care, in fact demons can die, but never from lost of blood. They can have 2 gallons of blood in .8 seconds, if they needed it. So she didn't care of the lost of blood.  
  
Right now all she wanted to do was not get up in the morning.  
  
She was thinking about stuff, how Beast Boy could ever date........Terra. she still didn't trust Terra.  
  
And then she fell asleep.  
  
It was the next day, around 8:59 a.m. and then her clock turned 9:00 a.m. and her alarm rang.  
  
"..........and now Avril Ligvines hit 'Fall to pieces.'" The radio guy said. (It's from her new album sorry couldn't help myself)  
  
'I looked away  
  
Then I looked back at you  
  
You tried to say  
  
Things you can't undo  
  
If I had my way  
  
I'd never get over you  
  
Today's the day  
  
I pray that we make it through  
  
Make it through the fall  
  
Make it through it all.....'  
  
Raven realized she slept through the night, and had dry blood all over her undress body and her candles were long gone.  
  
"Oh crap I have to get dress, before someone comes in............."  
  
'And I don't want to fall to pieces  
  
I just want to stare at you  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
And I don't want a conversation  
  
I just want to cry in front of you  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
'Cause I'm in love with you..........'  
  
"Raven? Breakfast!" Starfire called.  
  
'........you're the one  
  
I'd be with 'til the end  
  
When I come undone  
  
You bring me back again  
  
Back under the stars  
  
Back under your arms.........'  
  
Raven got dress, cleaned up the candles, and cleaned her body, ok that was screwed up, she cleaned her body, got dress, then cleaned up the candles.  
  
'And I don't want to fall to pieces  
  
I just want to stare at you  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
And I don't want a conversation  
  
I just want to cry in front of you  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
'Cause I'm in love with you..........'  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Raven are you there?" It was Beast Boy, her heart stopped, well not literally but she felt the music go slower. "Raven?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I just am running late today." She said.  
  
"Okay." And he left.  
  
"What made him asked me in the first place? Oh coruse the team, 'Beast Boy go check on Raven' (Impersonating Robin) 'Why do I have to do it?' (Impersonating Beast Boy) 'Because I said.'"  
  
'Want to know who you are  
  
Want to know where to start  
  
I want to know what this means  
  
What to know how to feel  
  
Want to know what is real  
  
I want to know everything, everything.........'  
  
"At least Avril knows how I feel, even though I don't her that much." Raven said. "Maybe I should buy that CD."  
  
'..............And I don't want to fall to pieces  
  
I just want to stare at you  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
And I don't want a conversation  
  
I just want to cry in front of you  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
'Cause I'm in love with you..........  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
'Cause I'm in love with  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
I'm in love with you.'  
  
"That song makes a lot of sense. Can't I just tell Beast Boy how I feel about him, well not feel, more like tell him what I think of him? Is that so much, father (Talking about God)?" Raven said. "Well I better go down stairs, and oh return this knife."  
  
But one thing Raven forgot was the carpet; it was stain with her blood.  
  
OKAY HOW DID YA LIKE IT, IN KNOW AVRIL LAVIGNE, SORRY COULDN'T HELP MYSELF, BESIDES IT'S THE FEELING RAVEN HAS, SHE JUST WANTS TO TELL BEAST BOY BUT NOT TALK ABOUT IT. 


	2. ch II

WELL............  
  
Raven walked down to the kitchen, where she saw Robin teaching Star how to use Earth numbers, Cyborg playing the hottest game, and......Beast Boy hanging out with Terra. The thought of it sicken her.  
  
But one thing Raven saw that was different was that there was a piano in the middle of the room.  
  
"Is that a......" She asked, and Robin nod.  
  
"Terra wanted it, so we bought it." He said.  
  
"You guys bought it?" She said.  
  
"Yeah Terra saids that she has been playing sense she was ten." Robin said.  
  
"Yeah," Terra said. "And I just missed playing so much, I wanted it back so bad. (Plays a key on the piano, an F sharpe)."  
  
"Oh, Robin that music is so beautiful." Starfire saids, everyone just has a sweat drop.  
  
"In fact Raven I'm willing to give free lessons, even you can play the piano." Terra said. "It could take your mind off of some things, it just feels so cool when you play it, you should try it some time."  
  
"Hmm," Raven said, sounding pissed, and she moved towards the piano. She played Beethoven's 9th symphony, you know the one that goes 'Don, do, don, do, don, di, done, (Do, do, di, done) Do, di, done, do, do, di, di. And when she stopped she turn around to Terra. "Playing for 12 years, ever since I was 3. Six trophies, four gold metals, two silver metals, 20 services to the church, and one coupon for a free basket robin's ice-cream. And I've already used that up." And then she plays the theme song of the Teen Titans.  
  
"So what? Are you saying that you are better then me?" Terra asked.  
  
"Well, it had seemed that you thought you were better then me. And I just wanted to let you know, that I can play the piano, before you went further into acting like an idiot." Raven said.  
  
"Why I ought ta." Terra said.  
  
"Easy Terra, Ravens right, she was just letting you know that she can played the piano, I mean you did act like a big shot." Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, well." She said. And walked up stairs. Beast Boy was gonna follow her, then looked back at Raven, who was now playing a romantic music, then walked up stairs to Terra.  
  
"Gee, Rae, I didn't know you had it in you." Cyborg said.  
  
"Well you have to cross the line some where." She said.  
  
"Wow, that's beautiful Rae, no books, no mistakes, and you never hesitated one song. Why didn't you tell us you played the piano?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well, it was part of my past. I thought I would never play one of these things, but now that you have got one, it wouldn't hurt to just play it one more time." She said.  
  
"One more time?" Cyborg said. "Rae, I can invite a girl over here, and even she would fall in love with you, when you play."  
  
"Well it's just something I enjoyed a lot, but I don't want to make a big deal about." She said.  
  
"Raven," Robin said, and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up and stopped playing. "With a talent like that it wouldn't hurt anyone."  
  
"You think so." She said. "Starfire, Cyborg?" And they both nodded.  
  
"In fact I could use some lessons, I want to impress Star." Robin whispered.  
  
"Ok, but if anything explodes, I'm stopping." She said, and then went on to playing Beethoven's 5th symphony; I think it was called 'ole to joy'.  
  
The next day, Raven didn't feel like cutting herself that night, she had the piano back, and she showed Terra at the same time.  
  
"Good ole piano." She said. She had gotten up early, 7:30 a.m., to play some stuff, and had gotten out her old piano books, but then she had a vision in the middle of playing.  
  
VISION:  
"Raven I don't love you," Beast Boy said. "I love Terra."  
END VISION:  
  
"Whoa," She said. "Is that ever gonna happened?" Her head thought 'I hope not' but her brain knew more. She all of a sudden played a depressing music, 'Slipped away' by Avril Lavinge.  
  
"I miss you," She started to sing. "No, I know.......  
  
"na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na I miss you  
  
Beast Boy my man  
  
I don't forget you  
  
Oh it makes damn  
  
I wish you could hear me  
  
I remember it clearly........." She started to sang, and then Beast Boy walked in from the chorus.  
  
"The day that you slipped away  
  
Was the day I knew  
  
It wouldn't be the same  
  
Oh  
  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na..............." She sanged. And Beast Boy was right behind her.  
  
"I didn't get around to kiss you  
  
Good-bye on my hand  
  
I wished that I could see you  
  
But I know you can't  
  
I wish you can hear me, I remember it clearly........." She sanged.  
  
"The day that you slipped away  
  
Was the day I knew  
  
It wouldn't be the same  
  
Oh  
  
I've had my wake up  
  
Won't you wake up  
  
I keep asking you why  
  
You did a lousy break up  
  
It wasn't fake it  
  
It happened you passed by  
  
Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Some one I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Because you're not coming back.............na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, I miss you................" And she stopped playing the song.  
  
"That was beautiful." He said, she jumped in shock. "Sorry. But you know you did change some words."  
  
"Yeah, I know," She said, she did it to make it for Beast Boy. "I did that on propose."  
  
"Well you do play the piano really well. Did you try to make Terra like she couldn't play? I mean she thinks you were trying to be better then her." He said.  
  
"No, I mean, she started it," She said.  
  
"Yeah," He said, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Wait, did you just agree with me, about Terra, being a spoiled brat?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well I mean, well some times I can think for my own." He said. "How did you play that song, when the CD is new, it hasn't even come out with the piano parts?"  
  
"I just guess the notes, they were easy to play them, I heard it on the radio one day (Not yesterday though) in fact I think I'm gonna buy the CD." She said.  
  
"I thought you hated her?"  
  
"Yeah but you know she has impress me with some of her work, she's not like Hillary Duff (No offence to those who like her), she's a little spoiled brat. Well I have to go to my room, I haven't slept last night."  
  
"Raven do mind me saying this but, can I walk you to your room, I mean I just want to hear more about you playing the piano." He said.  
  
"Okay." She said, and they walked to her room, and reach the end. "And that is how you can tell the difference form a C major, to an B flat." She said.  
  
"How interesting, um, Raven what is that red stuff?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"What red stuff?" She asked. And he pointed to the carpet. Then Beast Boy's eyes widen. Raven quickly cover her hand over his mouth and dragged him in her room.  
  
"What the, Raven? You have been........doing.......please tell me that's red wine?" He asked. Then he became a lion, and licked the carpet, then turn back into human. "That is defiantly blood, your blood. But how? I mean no one could have hurt you, unless. Raven you've been cutting yourself!" He yelled.  
  
"Shhh........." Raven whispered. "Please don't tell." She whispered.  
  
"But why?" He asked. "I mean, is there something that is making you do this, where are your marks?"  
  
"Okay, Beast Boy, but promise you won't tell any body."  
  
"Even Terra?"  
  
"PROMISE!" She said.  
  
"OH, okay, okay. I promise." And she pulled down her shirt, but don't worry she still had on her bra. And looked a little sad. "Raven?" He said. "What could make you do this? Wait is that me" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had pictures of the other Titans but they all fade away." She lied.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?" She aksed.  
  
"No, I'm just.........." And he hugged her. "Raven, if you were having a problem you can jus come to me, I am your friend, and I'm not serious like Robin or Cyborg, and I'm not uptight like Starfire, and I'm not emotional like Terra. I am going to be the friend, who will help you get over this." He said. And she started to have a tear drop fall from her eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's just you understand, you're not mad, sad, glad, or uptight. You're just a friend, and I thought I would never had that in life." She said and hugged him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That's the reason why I am cutting, because I think I'm just alone, I can't tell you guys this stuff. I'm a demon and you guys can't understand how hard it is. When it seems like I'm not your friend, I am actually being your friend, and when I am your friend, I'm not supposed to be that way. Or something will explode." She said.  
  
"Well don't worry, I'm gonna help you. No one needs to know about this, I'll help you get through this." He said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. That's what friends are for."  
  
"OH, Beast Boy." She said, and hugged him.  
  
"And in the middle of the night you need to talk to some one, or you feel like you're gonna do it. Come to me." He said.  
  
"You're the greatest Beast Boy." And she cried into his shoulders until 9:00 a.m.  
  
HEY GUYS I LEARNED A NEW TRICK, WATHC THIS, (, AND (. COOL ISN'T IT. AND ASK ME TO PLAY A SONG FROM AVRIL, LIKE ANYONE 'MY HAPPY ENDING' OR 'WHO KNOWS' WHATEVER. JUST ASKED. 


	3. ch III

WELL I WAS THINKING MORE LIKE ON HER SECOND CD, BUT THANK YOU FOR THE OFFERS THOUGH............  
  
"Well it's nine, time to go to breakfast," Beast Boy said. "Are you alright though?"  
  
"Yeah, (Sniffs) I just needed a little time to cool off. Well I better get my shirt back on." Raven said, and she put her shirt back on, and Beast Boy went out the door, checking first to see if the coast was clear, if Terra knew he was looking at her body she would flip.  
  
Raven thought for a moment, and then smiled. "At least someone knows." She said. "Thank you Avril." She said. I mean she sang that song, and that's when Beast Boy got interested in her. So yeah.  
  
Robin was in the kitchen making pancakes, yeah he can cook, well sort of. Because some time or another the pancakes would go on fire.  
  
"Cyborg grab me that water bowl." He said. And then put the flames out.  
  
"You can saved the world, but you can't make pancakes?" Cyborg said. Robin sweat dropped. Terra came down, behind was Beast Boy being all gooey over her. Then Raven. Everyone looked at her, well everyone meaning Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. Beast Boy didn't want Terra to get jealous. And Terra just said 'Hmm'.  
  
Raven made some tea then poured it in to her cup when she realized that people were watching her.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"Well, you playing the piano." Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well you know how you were, we were all trying to find a way for you to enjoy something, for years that's why Beast Boy won that chicken for you, to get you interested in something." Robin said.  
  
"Is that why they played that stupid game?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, and well we've never seen you this interested in something before, and we're just saying, we're proud of you!" Robin said, and Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all hugged her.  
  
"You're hugging me." She said.  
  
"Oh, sorry." They said. She just looked over at Beast Boy, she questioned him with mouthing about the chicken, and he nodded his head. She rolled her eyes. She then took her coat and her money when she was done with breakfast.  
  
"Where are you going?" Robin asked.  
  
"I'm going out." She said. Without looking back.  
  
"But aren't you gonna play the piano?" Robin asked, she rolled her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"That's why I am going out." She said. "To get music." And he said oh, so she left. Beast Boy had a half of mind to follow her, but looked at Terra who looked pissed.  
  
"So you won her a chicken?" She said.  
  
Raven walking down the mall, looking for that music store. The one with all the punked rock.  
  
She found Avril Lavigne's CD, under my skin. Then bought it, and headed for home. But she came across one store, Hot Topic, and saw in the window a hot pink and black long dress, like a normal one. Hot pink on the lacings, and bottom, and black all over. Made with silk and see through stuff. A long skinny dress, with a little black bow in the middle with a rose on it. And the sleeves two spaghetti straps, on each side, so that's like four in all, but had a long black sleeving part on the sides of it.  
  
Raven looked at it, and even though it looked a little trashy, she just fell in love with it, without showing her emotions though.  
  
"My favorite is pink though. Well that's what 'happy' saids." She said to herself. "Well whatever anyway, I don't have the money, I don't have a reason to get it, and I probably won't ever wear it, because we're super hero's." She said. "And I'm single." She whispered.  
  
Then just walked away, and out to go home.  
  
When she got home she saw Terra almost killing Beast Boy, but then she used her magic and stopped her. And she eyed Terra.  
  
"Hmm." Terra said, and walked to her room. Raven didn't care and just walked to her room.  
  
She was tired and just wanted to take a napped, that is what she wanted to do before Beast Boy walked her to her room, so she just put on the Avril CD, put on some white clothes, and just went to sleep.  
  
She was dreaming while the music was playing so it was like a music video in her head.  
  
Dreaming: (Take me away)  
  
She was sitting down in a café, covered in black, and just drank her tea; she took time to breath in and out, and went back to her tea.  
  
Then a boy, Beast Boy of course walked in, seeming to be looking for her, and he found her. She smiled but before she could finished her smile, Beast Boy faded away. Like she imagine the whole thing, like she was crazy.  
  
'I cannot find a way to described it  
  
It's there inside all I do is hide  
  
I wish that it would just go away  
  
What would you do?  
  
You do if you knew  
  
What would you do...............' She then saw Terra, but then she faded away, then Terra kissing Beast Boy, then that faded away.  
  
'All the pain  
  
I thought I knew  
  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
  
Back to what  
  
Was never said  
  
Back and forth inside my head  
  
I can't handle this confusion  
  
I'm unable come and take me away..........'  
  
She then saw Beast Boy coming up to her and kissing her, but then he faded away.......  
  
'I feel like I'm all alone  
  
all by myself I need to get around this  
  
my words are cold  
  
I don't want them to hurt you  
  
If I show you  
  
I don't think you understand, 'cause no one understands........'  
  
Raven saw Beast Boy and walked over to him, everyone looked at her, because she was looking at a wall, but when she reached Beast Boy, he didn't fade away, he stay, and everyone saw him...........  
  
'All the pain  
  
I thought I knew  
  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
  
Back to what  
  
Was never said  
  
Back and forth inside my head  
  
I can't handle this confusion  
  
I'm unable come and take me away..........' She was just kissing him, and he faded then came back, faded then came back, then finally stayed........  
  
' I'm going nowhere, on and on and  
  
I'm getting nowhere on and on and on  
  
I'm going no where on and on and off and on and off and on...............'  
  
Then Terra came up to her, and slapped Raven on her cheek, and took Beast Boy away, he looked sad though. And they both vanished.........  
  
'All the pain  
  
I thought I knew  
  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
  
Back to what  
  
Was never said  
  
Back and forth inside my head  
  
I can't handle this confusion  
  
I'm unable come and take me away.......... Break me away, take me away........'  
  
After an hour nap she woke up. That's because the CD was over. she looked at the time, 1:13 p.m.. She just tried to remember her dream, because dreams are hard to remember.  
  
"There was something different of that song." She said, it wasn't the words or the message; it was just the way it felt. She heard it before, and this time it felt different.  
  
She played back the song, then again, and again. But all she could hear was her voice, then she played back it. and there was the sound.  
  
'yawa teg dna emoc elbanu............' She played it slower and slower until she heard it clearly.  
  
'Raven don't listen to the Teen Titans, I am your friend. Trust me. You will trust me. Trust Slade, he understands you. Trust me. And destroy the Teen Titans, all except Terra................' It was Slade. She heard it over and over, and it was him. Well because he also said Slade. He must have jinx the CD, so it would be like a hidden message, while she was listening to it, like being brainwashed.  
  
But now that Raven knew of Slade's plan, she haded to go to Robin and stop listening to the CD, she didn't want to, but otherwise she would get brainwashed. She just put the CD in a plastic bag and put it in her drawer.  
  
And to think, everyone trusted Terra, but Raven knew better, she was cursed of being smart, to tell everyone the truth about things. She would be hated, and tried to be prove wrong, but she was cursed of being right a lot. Almost every time.  
  
But the only person would believe her now about Slade was Robin, but what if Beast Boy heard about the Terra part?  
  
She haded to do it. No matter how much it would hurt him.  
  
"I'm sorry Beast Boy." She said, and had a teardrop coming down, but then all of a sudden, with no reason what so ever, had a craving to cut herself.  
  
So she went down stairs, and got a knife and went back to her room, and took the blade out.  
  
But when she was about to, she saw someone sitting on her bed. She dropped the knife.  
  
"Beast Boy?" She said. He nodded, she just dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry Beast Boy, I was just.............."  
  
"Hey it's okay, but I have to talk to you." He said. "I heard the record, I heard about Slade and stuff and I also heard.............. about Terra."  
  
OH, DUN, DUN, DONNNNNN! ANYWAY PERSON I AM GOING TO DO THAT ONE 'DON'T TELL ME' I JUST FELT LIKE THIS WASN'T THE CHAPTER FOR IT....... 


	4. ch IV

SO............  
  
"You heard that?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was passing by, and also hiding from Terra, and I heard the music. So I stayed here until you woke up, to hide from Terra. And when you woke I started to flee, then I heard the message, and so here I am." Beast Boy said.  
  
"I'm really sorry Beast Boy, about me going to cut myself, and the fact that Terra..........." And he went up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Raven, I don't care about Terra betraying us, I care about you hurting yourself right now. I mean Raven, just answer me this why can't you stop?" He asked. She didn't know what to say. But she could only think of one thing.  
  
"I don't know, I mean there was the knife, I think it all started when, I don't know about two weeks ago no two months and—"  
  
"Raven stop! Just stop telling me about how many times you do it, just tell me why do you do it, and what does it feel like?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know how it feels?" She said.  
  
"Well because you can't feel, so many it's something that feels so good, so good that nothing explodes." He said. She looked at him and nodded, and thought for a moment.  
  
"The reason is, is because when that steel hits my skin I get all goosebumpy and it makes me think of stuff."  
  
He looked at her, but she didn't look. "What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Stuff, I can't tell people, stuff I never thought of before. Like drawing pictures of all you guys, but on my skin." She said.  
  
He thought for a moment, and just let her go. He sat on the bed, looking like nothing happened. "Go on." He said.  
  
She looked confused. "Go on what?"  
  
"Go ahead do what you were going to do."  
  
"You mean, cut myself? But why?" She asked.  
  
"Because, I know what you are doing, I just don't know how you look, when you're doing it. I just want to see why it's so addicting to cut, so I just want to absurd. Don't worry I close my close for the bre—chest part." He said. She nodded, and took off only her shirt and sat down right where the entrance to her door was. She looked at the knife carefully, and found a part of her stomach to cut.  
  
She cutted a picture of Buttercup from the Power Puff Girls, played hangman with herself, and wrote a poem that said 'Roses are black and violets are gray, and that's how I feel everyday.' And she was done, so she grabbed a towel and looked at Beast Boy.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"Yeah," He said. "You looked so happy when writing poems like that, 'and that's how I feel everyday' it so, its so, original." She put her shirt back on.  
  
"Well I can't stop. I want to. But I can't!" She said, and started to cry. "I can't. And I shouldn't be crying really. But I can't help it."  
  
"Raven cry as much as you need to." Beast Boy said.  
  
"But what if the power—"  
  
"I will cover that, saying we didn't pay our electric bill." He said.  
  
"But what about light bulbs—"  
  
"Raven," He said. "Don't worry, I'll cover up anything that goes wrong, just try not to kill some body. Just cry, if you need to. I'm gonna cover you up." He said, and left. And she did cry, so the light bulbs exploded, the power went out...........and then on again.............then out again, and the milk carton that Robin was drinking from melted.  
  
"What is going on?" Cyborg said. Beast Boy came out just in time.  
  
"The guy on the radio said that weird stuff was going to happen, I don't know why, and then the radio went out" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Really, do you think it has anything to do with Slade?" Robin asked. Everyone looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Well maybe it wouldn't hurt to go check it out." Cyborg said. "Maybe Mad Mod has escape."  
  
"Yeah, Beast Boy go get Raven and lets check it out." Robin said.  
  
"Um, you know Raven is actually taking a nap right now—so"  
  
"So? Wake her up." Robin said.  
  
"Have you ever woken Raven up? No! And I'm not going to start!" He said.  
  
"B.B.'s right waking up Rae, is going to be one hell of a ride." Cyborg said.  
  
"Okay, Beast Boy you stay here when Raven wakes up, and when she does tell her we are at time square. Okay?" Robins said.  
  
"Okay," He said. And they all went off.  
  
"Are they gone?" Raven asked, and he nodded.  
  
"You were listening?" He said, and she nodded. "Are you still crying?" And she nodded again. "Why don't you just play the piano to take your mind off of it?" And she nodded.  
  
So she went up to the piano, and play a few notes like 'C, D, E, F sharp, and G.'  
  
"I mean like play, play. Play something." He said. And he turned on the TV, then realized the power was off, so he just turned on his Game Boy tm. And just played while Raven was playing, but he did turn it down low though.  
  
She thought for a moment, she had a vision of the past, of when her mother told her never to show feelings, and whenever she did, her mother would slap her. She even wanted to go to church (I'll explain the playing the piano church story later, in another chapter) and so she would get dress and everything, but her mother would slap saying 'demons should never go to church, plus they'll all look at us, because they only made church for humans, not demons.' But now she saw Beast Boy, not minding her playing at all, and she thought........  
  
"You held me hand and walked me home, I know," She started to sang, then stopped for a moment, and looked over to Beast Boy, who was turning off his Game Boy and it wasn't a low battery, or he kept dying.  
  
"Why you gave me that kiss  
  
It was something like this and made me go oh, oh  
  
You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears  
  
Why did you have to go  
  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
  
Guys are so hard to trust  
  
Did I know that I tell you that I'm not like that girl the one who, gives it all awayyyyyyyy.........yeah." She tried to get rid of the memories of Terra and Beast Boy, but the more she thought of it, the more she cried.  
  
"Did you think I was going to give it up to you  
  
This time  
  
Did you think it was something I was gonna do  
  
And cry  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do; don't try to tell me what to say  
  
You're better off that way..............." she sanged, then stopped on that last note, he looked up to her.  
  
"Why did you stop?" He asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just lost my place," She said, with a tear in her eye, thinking of him and Terra.  
  
"(Clearing throat) Don't think that your charm  
  
And the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
  
Will get you in my pants  
  
Or I'll have to kick your ass, and make you never forget  
  
I'm gonna ask you to stop  
  
Thought I liked you a lot...............  
  
But I'm really up—set.............." Then came back to reality.  
  
"So get out of my head, get off of my bed  
  
Yeah, that's what I said.....  
  
Did I tell you that I'm not like that girl (Referring to Terra) the one who throws it all awayyy....................  
  
Did you think I was going to give it up to you  
  
This time  
  
Did you think it was something I was gonna do  
  
And cry  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do; don't try to tell me what to say  
  
You're better off that way............." Then had a vision of Beast Boy saying that he loves her.......she was confused.  
  
"THIS GUILT TRIP THAT YOU PUT ME ON  
  
WON'T MESS ME UP  
  
I'VE DONE NO WRONG  
  
AND THE THOUGHT'S OF YOU AND ME HAVE GONE............" She screamed.  
  
"Away......." She whispered.  
  
"Did you think I was going to give it up to you  
  
This time  
  
Did you think it was something I was gonna do  
  
And cry  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do; don't try to tell me what to say  
  
You're better off that way............I'm better off alone anyway......." She ended.  
  
"Okay, Rae, that as weird. You first hesitated, then stopped, then screamed, and then whispered. I mean what?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Sorry, just a lot on my mind." She said.  
  
"Why what's the matter?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, just been having vision's of stuff, and it's all really confusing." She said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, I've had this one where you—I mean where my mother slapped me when I was a child, just for going to church. And you and Terra and—"  
  
"Whoa, whoa what about Terra and I?" Beast Boy asked, notice he used a sentence correctly, he said 'Terra and I' not 'me and Terra' or 'Terra and me' wow I'm impress Beast Boy everyone a round of applause, now back to the story.  
  
"Well lately, what am I saying lately for? Since the day you've met her, you've been all lovey dovey together. And it's just driving me crazy I mean like—"  
  
"Why, is it because you're jealous?" He said.  
  
"No, no, I'm just..........." She looked into his eyes, and saw that she knew, that he knew she was lying. She just signed. And kind of mess her hair up a bit. "Okay, I can't keep this up any longer," She said, and started to do what people do when they're nervous, breath out loud, make your hands go from side to side. "Yes, Beast Boy. I'm jealous. But not you and Terra, I'm not even jealous really, I just, I just........" She said and looked at her nails.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I just hate Terra," She said.  
  
"What why? What has she ever done to you?" He said, now getting all mad.  
  
"Because, because, she has you!" She yelled. He frozed.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"I-I have major feelings for you.........it all started when, Robin was missing and I healed you from the battle we had from H.I.V.E. so I saw you say 'thanks' and I said 'no problem' and I really meant it, it wasn't sarcasm or anything. From that day, I knew we probably would be good friends, maybe even more.........we were always (Laugh) making fun of each other, even though your jokes are lame, they kind of make me laugh, inside, and I try so hard not to laugh so I replace laughter with sarcasm........" She said. "I'm sorry you haded to find this out, after you are with Terra. I just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore."  
  
Beast Boy just looked at her, with jaw opened, like he just won a trip to Hawaii, and he just looked into her eyes.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" He asked.  
  
"For telling you how I feel, when you have Terra." She said. "You know what forget what I said, I'm just gonna go to my room......." She said and then ran off.  
  
"Raven wait!" He said. 'Now what' his thoughts said. "Just shut up."  
  
SO.......... 


	5. ch V

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ASKED FOR FORGIVENESS, I FORGIVE YOU, AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME, LETS ALL TRY TO BE FRIENDS, DO IT FOR RAVEN..........ANYWAY I'M GLAD I GOT THAT ALL OUT, I MEAN I STILL DON'T LIKE SOME OF YOUR'S IDEAS BUT AT LEAST I RESPECT THEM, BUT TRY TO RESPECT ME AS WELL........OK I HOPE THAT WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE TO WRITE, NOW FOR ALL YOU GOOD PEOPLE WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR...........  
  
"What should I do?" Beast Boy kept on asking himself, while walking to Raven's room. "Should I say I love her back......no wait! She said she had strong feelings for me, she never meant love. Or did she?" he had come up to her room, he had knocked once on it. No one answered. He knocked again.  
  
"Go away Beast Boy." She said.  
  
"Um, it's not Beast Boy it's Robin," Beast Boy said, trying to imitate Robin.  
  
"No, that's you. First of all, I can read your mind, and second of all you suck at imitating him." Raven said. Beast Boy didn't know what to do.  
  
"You know Raven, I can just forget what you just all said. And move on." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Really? Well okay." She said. "But I'm staying in here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Duh, because I'm Raven, I stay in my room." He had a sweat drop.  
  
The rest of the team came back that night. Beast Boy was the one to greet them, Raven just stayed in her room.  
  
"Well not any villains seemed to make the reaction." Robin said. "Even Slade had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Yeah, so we think it was one of us." Cyborg said.  
  
"Agreed, even though it would be wrong to point the finger, we have to see if one of us cause any reaction everything." Starfire said.  
  
"So, get Raven out here, and we all are going to see what happened." Cyborg said. Beast Boy got nervous.  
  
"Like how?" He said.  
  
"Like put them up on computers, and scanned each other. The results are 100% accurate." Robin said.  
  
"Well you never know if it's actually 99.99%, I mean it could be 1% wrong." Beast Boy said everyone gave him a looky eye look.  
  
"Beast Boy are you hiding something?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well it's just......." Then he had a flash back if Raven telling him that he had major feelings for him, and one that he promise he wouldn't tell. "I just had a small cold and I cause all this madness, I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep it quiet."  
  
"Well has Raven been sleeping all this time?" Robin asked, Beast Boy nodded, trying to keep it cool. "Why didn't you tell us? I mean we would helped you. Are you alright now?" He nodded.  
  
"I'm just wake Raven up, and then we'll all have diner." Beast Boy said. Robin just nodded.  
  
"Well I guess it was Beast Boy," Cyborg said. "(Yawn) Call when diner's is ready." And went off to the game station.  
  
"Agree," Star said. "I must prepare the Earth-ways-diner. How does pas-ta sound?"  
  
"It's pasta Star, but that sounds good." Robin said, but still thinking.  
  
"You think something's going on?" Terra said to Robin.  
  
"You think so too?" He said, she nodded. "I don't know maybe it was him."  
  
"No, Beast Boy would have told me, we are both very close."  
  
"Yeah, so is Raven and Beast Boy." He said.  
  
"What!" She yelled, but whispered at the same time.  
  
"Well before you came, they have been very close. Oh they will deny it, but they just don't want to admit it, or they just don't know. I mean they were like this (Putting two fingers together), I mean when I was missing at one point they had a little alone time, and she healed him, and he smiled at her. And that time where when Beast Boy got hypnotize by Mad Mod, Raven hold him, but she really had no choice, but no one forced her to hold B.B. and then she was the one who made him snap out of it, but I don't think she meant it but—" Robin was now looking at a very mad Terra.  
  
"That's not true." Terra said. "Starfire! Did Raven and Beast Boy really close friends?" She asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." Star said now realizing she was in the conversation. "(Laughs) One time Beast Boy went into her mind and (Laughs) oh well I shouldn't tell you. But to what Cyborg saids Beast Boy felt a little more close to her after the trip to her mind."  
  
"Why? Did they have sex or something? What is going on about them? Beast Boy has never told me any of this stuff before, so why am I hearing it from you guys?" Terra said.  
  
"Well the trip to her mind," Cyborg said, now being in the conversation. "Before Beast Boy made her really mad, then he had to go apologize, so I went with him. But we ended up going into this mirror of her's and actually went into her mind. We met some people on the way, or Raven's personalities you should say. Did you know Raven does like his jokes? Anyway stuff happened I'm not allowed to ever speak of it, blah, blah, blah, is what Raven tells me, just between me, B.B. and Rae, so anyway after 'what happened' Beast Boy finds out that Raven thought that he didn't like her, and vice versa, so then they became close, like they smiled and stuff. But then I told them 'I like you both now get your butts over here' I really wouldn't have interrupted, but we were all I the middle of something."  
  
"What make her say that? That she thought he didn't like her?" Terra asked.  
  
"Um, I wasn't really paying attention, but I think it was when Beast Boy saved Raven, when she was about to hit the ground, and maybe die, but she was falling pretty fast, then they landed, she wakes up and saids 'I thought you didn't like,' and then he saids 'I thought you didn't like me'. And then I come in, and it's all like that."  
  
"Well why didn't Beast Boy ever tell me about this 'what happened in her mind' story?" Terra asked. Star stepped up.  
  
"Terra it's not that I don't like you, but I heard that Robin saids Earth people should tell the truth and here is the truth, when Beast Boy saw you," Star said. "He kind of forgot everything about Raven, like everything. And we have never heard stories about Raven or what Raven did today from Beast Boy since you got here. I mean when you betrayed us, and ran away, Beast Boy made another shot with Raven, and he was successful, I think it was the time where her fears got the best of her, and anyway, they started to get closer again, without knowing it, and then well you came back.....so I'm saying is that I think you were the one who got in the way with them.........Terra did I say that right?"  
  
"No, you said it perfectly." Terra yelled. "In fact I'm going to my room!"  
  
"Robin was I the one who did something?"  
  
"No Star, I just think it's gonna be world war III for a long time..............." Robin said.  
  
WELL SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING, HADED TO BABYSIT. NOTICE HOW CYBORG DIDN'T TELL THE GUYS ABOUT THE SITUATION WITH HER MIND....... 


	6. ch VI

MY ANOYYING BROTHER IS HITTING ME WHILE I'M WRITING....ANYWAY..........  
  
"Beast Boy what do you want?" Raven said, by her room.  
  
"'Raven, um.........diner." Beast Boy said. Then he chuckled.  
  
"Well I'm not coming out." She said.  
  
"Raven you have been in there for seven hours! I know you're Raven and all, but I think it's time you came out! How are you going to the bathroom!" Beast Boy yelled, but so loud that the rest of the team could hear it.  
  
"First of all I have a bathroom in here. And second, I just can't come out. It doesn't have anything to do with anyone. I just feel like sleeping right now." She said. And Beast Boy didn't want to yell at her again, so he just walked away, but before he could hear Raven whispering about something.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, you can't. This doesn't need anyone to know. Beast Boy doesn't need to know, Robin doesn't need to know, Starfire doesn't need to know, and Cyborg doesn't need to know." Raven said talking to herself. "Ouch. It's hurting a lot but I can't tell him, I can't tell Beast Boy or otherwise he'll do something stupid." Beast Boy still was listening. "It was like the time they were in my mind—I can tell Beast Boy didn't liked me after I scolded at him, but my father was taking over, or should I say Trigon. But no one needed to understand my past (Signs) ouch, that still hurts. It has been hurting for years—"  
  
That's all Beast Boy wanted to hear, he quickly turned into a mouse and ran under of Raven's door, he then formed into a human and saw Raven.  
  
There Raven was blocking her doorway, in a white dress, with a white robe on with sleeves, with a white rose in her hair, she was just sitting there, rubbing her head.  
  
"Raven what's the problem?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Beast Boy you're here! You can't be here! I don't want anyone to be here!" She said. "Hurry, get out! Please just go!"  
  
"Raven why are wearing a dress, and what was hurting you?" He said.  
  
"I don't have time to explain!" She said. "Just go! Please!"  
  
"No, I have had enough with this crap! Now you tell me why you are wearing that dress, and saying something about stuff hurting you!"  
  
"Beast Boy—"  
  
"No, Raven!" He said she looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"Fine," She said. "A long time ago, when I was little, about 5-years- old my mother and I were living on my home planet Azarath, I have lived there all my life. It was April 10th, and I had just finished another day of school but as I was coming home I saw that my grandmother.............."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Was no longer living on the living room floor. (Sniffs) But anyway later that night Trigon came to our fair planet." She said.  
  
"You mean your father?"  
  
"Yes, and what he did was no fatherly. He wrecked cities, and killed a lot of people demons and humans. He made people suffered, just so he could make them answer one questioned, 'Where is my daughter Raven?'. Some people didn't know what he was talking about, then he came to our fair town, he scarped people off of their feet to asked that question, and some people were so kind enough not to answer, for my protection, but some just wanted their safety so they told. And he came, my mother tried to protect me but Trigon killed her. I said 'Were you the one who killed grandmamma,' and he said 'No, you did!' and I said 'what?' and he said 'Your powers child, were you at all thinking of your grandmother as you came home?' and I was, thinking of how she was going to have her birthday soon, and I killed her by thinking of her. So I said 'well you are the murderer'  
"And he said 'but my child, you are my daughter. So Raven, my dear, daddy has been searching for you far and wide, I wanted to be with you, after your mother kidnapped you'. I just simply said 'Mama didn't kidnapped me, but you are going to, you ugly bas-ter!' he just said 'How dare you talked to your father that way.' So I ran, and ran. And when I came to a dead end, he went after me so for the first time or second time I used my powers.  
"I used my powers, I flew up in the air, and blasted him. Oh sure I was still practicing but I was beating him. I was closing my eyes the whole time though. But I heard him screaming and I opened them and there he was, almost defeated. But he used his last breaths to tell me this 'You are good my child, please come to my side, and your daddy will teach you a trick or two....' I said 'no! I love mama.' And he just said 'Fine! You haved defeated me! But I will be back little Ravey, and you will get visits from me, but on April 10th, on your 15th year, you must beware, I am going to take back what is mine your powers and soul! On April 10th of your 15th year, you will die with a painful death if you fight me, but a painless death if you don't. Be prepared! By April 10th of your 15th year your powers will be complete for me!' and then he vanished.........." She ended.  
  
"So what you are saying Raven is that Trigon, is going to come in at anytime and is going to kill you?" Beast Boy asked. She just nodded.  
  
"I am the reason why my grandmamma is dead!" She said, "I killed my own grandmother!" She yelled. She started to cry. "It's not my fault it's these stupid powers, but everyone still points the finger at me."  
  
"Raven don't cry, don't." Beast Boy said.  
  
"And now, anytime now, Trigon is going to come in and take back my powers and steal my soul, so that's why I am dress like this." She said. "And I didn't want anyone to know, because then they will try to stop my father, but they won't realized how powerful he is, he could kill you just by looking at you in the eye, if you are that weak."  
  
"Raven, what ever is going to happen to you, is going to happen to me." Beast Boy said. He then hugged her. "When Trigon is going to come, you don't have to fight, but I will, I will fight till I can no longer fight anymore, and if he wins, I'll come with you. If you die, I'll die, if you live, I'll live."  
  
"Oh, Beast Boy—" But before she could finished a bright light entered the room from the other side. It took a while to see the figure that was walking in, Trigon.  
  
"My dear child Raven, so good of you to remember." Trigon said.  
  
"Remember? You've been reminding me all week, and then made me run to my room just as I was about to forget what I said to Beast Boy about......how I feel." Raven said.  
  
"Beast Boy?" Trigon said. "Oh, you mean that dear boy I see you admirer in a clever way. Is this him?" Pointing to B.B..  
  
"Don't you dare point the finger at Beast Boy! You have no right!" Raven said. "Anyway I'm ready, I guess. Just do it! I just don't want to live anymore!" Raven said, and then started crying, she kneeled before Trigon. "Just do it."  
  
"Gladly." Trigon said, and took out a sword, with symbols of fire and telling a story about a demon named 'Satan'.  
  
"Wait!" Beast Boy said. "Raven why do you not want to live anymore?"  
  
"Because, you and Terra." She said. Beast Boy made a fate frown. "I've been wanting to kill myself for a long time, right here (Pointing to her head) has been hurting me for years, it is my brain telling me I can not have you. And also Trigon won't let me, he wants to kill me, so he can have my powers and soul, I try to kill myself but whenever I put the knife down my heart it doesn't hurt, but it makes me cry, so I cut myself. I cut myself because it's the only way to end my heartache. But now Trigon has finally come to do the deed. Anytime now father."  
  
"Wait! I can not let you kill your own daughter!" Beast Boy said running to Raven and kneeling in the way. "If you kill her, then you'll have to kill me too. But before you kill I just want to say (Turning to Raven), Raven you think I like Terra? No, I don't have feelings for her, you know why I hang around with her though, because I wanted to make you jealous."  
  
"What?" She said, and looking at Beast Boy.  
  
"I have been trying to get you to be mine for like forever, I know all the times we have been alone on one like the time you healed me, I said thanks, and you said no problem. I remember it clearly, but you never seem to be interested in me. Until I saw Terra, I saw the way you looked at her, so then I said to myself 'Raven doesn't like her, I could use this.' And now I didn't think my plan would backfire." He said.  
  
"Beast Boy! I have been having deep feelings for you since the day you said thanks to me and I said no problem! I just couldn't tell you because; well I'm shy like Starfire and Robin are, and also if we had a relationship who knows what damage I could have done, if I started to, to, to..........."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"To love you," She said, and he looked at her with a smile, but she frowned and whispered. "I could destroy you just by looking at you in the morning."  
  
"But, do you love me?" He said, she didn't speak, just smiled and cried at the same time. "Well I'm not dead yet. So what could it hurt?" He said, and had a tear in his eye.  
  
"Awwwwww, look at this, my daughter's first romance. How touching, I wished I had my camera." Trigon said.  
  
"I have to go now Beast Boy but here (Takes the white rose out from her hair) remember me by (And gives it to him)." She said, and walks toward Trigon.  
  
"Raven?" He cried out in a whisper but she didn't hear it, she just look at him and smiled. Trigon took the sword and cut Ravens throat, but something was wrong, Raven wasn't the one screaming, Trigon was.  
  
"What? What's going on?" He screamed. "No, it can't be! It's just her first romance!" And he yelled, and then started to melt, "You won't get away with this! I will come back, just you wait and see!" And then he vanished.  
  
Raven opened her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe it." She said.  
  
"What?" Beast Boy said, and came running up to her.  
  
"It was said right here on this sword (Holding the sword up) that Satan banish to Hell, and saying that he could had a chance to escape if he had a true love, and states that 'Bad demons with hearts of black fire shall be banished to Hell when dead, but good demons with a heart of roses, and a true by their side, who would risk their life for them, shall not die when murdered or crucified.'" Raven said. "Father didn't think you were my true love, and neither did I." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I'm a demon, I didn't think I would have a true love." She said. Beast Boy smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Raven you may be a demon outside, but you are a human on the in." He said. She just smiled and hugged him.  
  
'(My happy ending: for Terra side of their breakup) Let's talk this over  
  
It's not like were dead  
  
Was it something I did?  
  
Was it something you said?  
  
Don't leave me hangin'  
  
In a city so dead  
  
Held up so high on such a breakable thread........  
  
You were all the things I felt before and I thought we could be........'  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too." He said.  
  
'You were everything  
  
Everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be  
  
Supposed to be  
  
But we lost  
  
All of our memories so close to me just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending...........'  
  
"(Knock) Raven is everything alright?" Robin asked, outside of the door.  
  
"Yeah, just....um some trouble." She said. "(She turned to Beast Boy) Should I tell them?"  
  
"Nah, lets keep this our little secret, like the 'What happen in your head story'." Beast Boy said.  
  
"But how are you going to tell Terra?" Raven asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I think I should break up with her anyway, she's beginning to be dangerous, to me that is." He said. "(He picked up the white rose Raven gave to him) 'Roses are red and violets are purple shay, and that's how I am going to feel starting today,'"  
  
'............You got your dumb friends, I know what they say  
  
They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they  
  
But they don't know me  
  
Do they even know you  
  
All the things you hide from me  
  
All the sht that you do  
  
You were all the things I felt before and I thought we could be.......'  
  
(Outside, on the rooftop)  
  
"..............So Terra, I'm breaking up with you." Beast Boy said. Terra cried a bit, but then gave him the finger.  
  
'You were everything  
  
Everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be  
  
Supposed to be  
  
But we lost  
  
All of our memories so close to me just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending..........'  
  
(Back inside the tower, Beast Boy hugging Raven, Raven falling asleep into his arms, Titans confused.......and not a knife in sight)  
  
'(Sarcasm from the singer) it's nice to know that you were there  
  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
  
It's nice to know we had it all  
  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
  
And letting me know we were done..........'  
  
(Terra throwing a fit about leaving the Titans, Titans still confused, Terra packing her things, but then sees Cyborg, runs into Cyborgs arms.......is it love?)  
  
'He were everything  
  
Everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be  
  
Supposed to be  
  
But we lost  
  
All of our memories so close to me just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending..........'  
  
(Robin telling Starfire about how he really feels about her, Starfire seeing a ring in his hands, not a proposal but a promise ring)  
  
'You were everything  
  
Everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be  
  
Supposed to be  
  
But we lost  
  
All of our memories so close to me just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending..........  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
So much for my happy ending...........'  
  
(The Titans find out about Ravens cutting, when Starfire walks in on Raven while she was taking a bath, a long night for all the Titans, even Terra feels sorry for Raven)  
  
'(No body's home: From Raven's point of view, of her) I couldn't tell you  
  
Why she felt that way  
  
She felt it everyday  
  
And I couldn't help her  
  
I just watched her make  
  
The same mistakes again  
  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
  
Too many, too many problems  
  
Don't where she belongs  
  
Where she belongs..............'  
  
(Raven crying into Beast Boy's arms, and singing.....)  
  
"'She wants to go home, but nobodys home  
  
That's where she lies  
  
Broken inside  
  
With no place to go  
  
No place to go  
  
To dry her eyes  
  
Broken inside..............'"  
  
(Raven calms down and goes to the piano, that one she once knew, and played)  
  
"'Open your eyes  
  
and look outside  
  
Find the reason why  
  
You've been rejected  
  
Now you can't find  
  
What you've left behind..........  
  
Be strong, be strong now  
  
Too many, too many problems  
  
Don't know where she belongs  
  
Where she belongs..........'"  
  
(Beast Boy drags her too her room, and puts her on her bed, saying good night, then a one final kiss)  
  
'She wants to go home, but nobodys home  
  
That's where she lies  
  
Broken inside  
  
With no place to go  
  
No place to go  
  
To dry her eyes  
  
Broken inside..............  
  
Her feelings she hides  
  
Her feelings she can't find  
  
She's losing her mind  
  
She's falling behind  
  
She's can't find her place  
  
She's losing her faith  
  
She's falling from grace  
  
She's all over the place........yeah............'  
  
(Raven kisses Beast Boy back.)  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
'She wants to go home, but nobodys home  
  
That's where she lies  
  
Broken inside  
  
With no place to go  
  
No place to go  
  
To dry her eyes  
  
Broken inside..............  
  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
  
She's lost inside, lost inside................'  
  
"'.........and that's how I feel everyday.....'" Raven ended. And then they both went to sleep on her bed.  
  
-THE END  
  
WELL IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, OR CONSRUES JUST ASKED ME, AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER, WHEN EVERY ASKES A QUESTION.......... 


End file.
